Complex structures, such as high aspect ratio structures, or guidewires, have long been used in medical, industrial, and other fields for insertion into a lumen or conduit or other similar ducted structure for one or more purposes. For example, in the medical field an endoscope is a medical instrument for visualizing the interior of a patient's body. Endoscopes can be used for a variety of diagnostic and interventional procedures, including, colonoscopy, bronchoscopy, thoracoscopy, laparoscopy, and video endoscopy. The use of guidewires in applications other than those for medical purposes include any applications in which it is desirable to inspect, repair, position an object such as tools within, or otherwise facilitate travel into and through a tube, pipe, or other similar conduit for one or more purposes.
As is known, a guidewire having a relatively low resistance to flexure yet relatively high torsional strength is most desirable. Stated differently, it is often desired that certain portions or all of a guidewire have lateral flexibility characteristics as well as pushability (the ability to push) and torquability (the ability to torque or twist the guidewire with sufficient torsional or rotational stiffness) characteristics. As the guidewire is advanced into the anatomy, internal frictional resistance resulting from the typically numerous turns and attendant surface contacts, decreases the ability to turn the guidewire and to advance the guidewire further within the luminal space. This, in turn, may lead to a more difficult and prolonged procedure, or, more seriously, failure to access the desired anatomy at the target location and thus a failed procedure.
A guidewire with high flexibility helps overcome the problems created by this internal resistance. However, if the guidewire does not also have good torque characteristics (torsional stiffness), the user will not be able to twist the proximal end in order to rotate the distal tip of the guidewire to guide its advance as required. Indeed, depending upon its use, a guidewire may be required to have adequate torsional strength over its length to permit steering of the distal tip portion into the correct vessel branches by axially rotating the proximal end. The guidewire, and especially the distal end portion, may be required to be sufficiently flexible so that it can conform to the acute curvature of the vessel network. Additionally, a guidewire with compression strength may be needed, wherein the compression strength is suitable for pushing the guidewire into the vessel network without collapsing.
Other complex structures include hyper redundant robotic structures, such as serpentine or snake robots capable of mimicking the locomotion of a snake. Such robotic devices may be configured to perform various functions, such as to negotiate complicated three-dimensional spaces including pipes, stairs, vertical piles of rubble, etc. These robotic devices commonly comprise a plurality of actuated jointed segments that are movable with respect to one another in various degrees of freedom via a plurality of servo or other similar valves. In addition, they may be equipped with various devices, such as cameras, sensors, and other technology depending upon their intended use.
Current methods of fabricating or manufacturing small, three-dimensional complex structures requires assembling the structure one segment at a time. Any components or systems to be incorporated into one or more segments must also be assembled thereon as the segments are being put together. This rudimentary method is complicated even further when various electrical connections are desired to be incorporated to provide power and electrical signal carrying capabilities to the complex structure. Such manufacturing methods do not lend the complex structure to mass production, thus increasing the cost of each structure and the time to production.